a. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a cover assembly for an automatic flushometer. More specifically, this disclosure pertains to a cover assembly that is relatively easy to install and provides improved protection of the flushometer from foreign objects and elements.
b. Background Art
Flushometers are used to control delivery of fluid to a toilet bowl or urinal from a fluid supply line. Flushometers rely on fluid pressure in the fluid supply line as opposed to gravity when a fluid tank is drained into a bowl and are typically used in commercial or public restrooms. Automatic flushometers (also referred to as hands-free or touchless flushometers) typically employ a sensor to identify whether or not a person or other object is present. The sensor generates a signal that is used by the flushometer to determine when to flush the toilet. The sensor and other electronic components of an automatic flushometer are typically enclosed within a housing to prevent damage to the components from vandalism, fluids and various foreign objects and elements. Conventional housings, however, are often difficult to install and must be installed in such a way that the housing fails to adequately protect the flushometer or creates additional leak paths.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a cover assembly for an automatic flushometer that will overcome one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.